The Pit
"These are the moments when I doubt you have the finesse for the role I set you." Event You are surprised one fine evening by the sudden appearance of a portal opening beneath you. Landing roughly on muddy ground, you find yourself trapped in a crudely-made cell. The moans and cries of beast and men sound from similar cages around you. You have little time to orient yourself before you are bustled out and forced to choose an opponent to battle. The player must choose 1 of 3 Monster Cards to fight. The cheers and jeers of the spectators above you drown out any chance of attempting to talk to your enemy or of begging to be freed. The player enters Combat. You are given time to wipe the blood from your weapon as the bodies of the fallen are dragged away. The crowd amuses itself by gambling on your fate. "I'll bet my last 10 gold that he dies before the third round!" someone calls. The player must choose 2 of 3 Monster Cards to fight. You size up your opponents as they enter the arena. The player enters Combat. You have another chance to catch your breath before the third round begins. The player gains 2 Fame. A squat, ancient goblin approaches you. His thick, rough skin is covered in a hundred scars, and the skull of an unusually large lizard rests on his head. He glares up at you intently with his remaining good eye. "I am Grobben." The creature speaks with a deep voice, like a boulder being dragged over stone. "I run the pit." "You seem to know how to handle yourself in combat. Survive this round and you may go free. Fight well, and you will be rewarded." The Dealer draws 2 Monster Cards. The Dealer reveals 1 Gain Card. Your opponents stand ready to fight. 1) Fight. :A massive gong sounds as you draw your weapons and prepare for combat. :large stone golem collects your gear before the battle begins. :The player enters Combat. :The crowd cheers as the fallen are cleared from the arena and you claim your rewards. :The player acquires all revealed Gain Cards. :stone golem returns your old equipment. :If the player earned at least 7 Gain Cards: ::The ancient goblin, Grobben, approaches you again. ::"I've not seen a match as glorious as that since I fought in the arena, myself." ::He hands you a helmet - crafted from the skull of a lizard and identical to his own headgear. ::"I took this from the last Lizardman I ever saw. And I killed every Lizardman I ever saw. He was the last of his kind." ::"Few alive today know how deadly they really were - how close they came to taking this entire land." ::"Until Kallas killed their king!" ::"Take it - it will find greater adventure with you than rotting here with me in the pits." ::The player receives the Crown Of Scales. ::The player gains this card's Token. :You are released from the arena as a champion. :Encounter ends. 2) Choose to fight without your companion. (+1 reward Gain card) :Veles scoffs, and climbs into a seat close to the action. :The Dealer reveals 1 more Gain Card. 3) Choose to fight without using your artefact. (+1 reward Gain card) :You boast of your fighting prowess, claiming that you will win the day without using your magical artefacts, so that your enemies will not simply cower in terror at your awesome power. :The Dealer reveals 1 more Gain Card. :The player's Artefact Ability cannot be used. 4) Choose to fight with rusty equipment only. (+1-2 reward Gain cards) :You offer to throw down your magical trinkets and fight like a true warrior. :The crowd cheers! :The Dealer reveals 1-2 more Gain Cards. :The player will use rusty equipment only. 5) Inspect rewards. :The player can inspect the revealed Gain Cards. 6) More options. :A) Taunt your opponents. (+1 reward Gain card) ::You yell taunts and challenges to your opponents, insulting their parentage and explaining in detail how quickly you will dispatch each of them. ::The crowd cheer at the spectacle. ::The Dealer reveals 1 more Gain Card. ::Enemies will move faster until struck. :B) Taunt your opponents again. (+1 reward Gain card) (only after Taunting a first time) ::Feeding off the crowd, you yell more taunts and challenges to your opponents. You disparage their education, their career prospects and even their fashion sense. ::The crowd gasps at the viciousness of your repartee. ::The Dealer reveals 1 more Gain Card. ::1 of the Monster Cards become Brimstone. :C) Choose to fight without using your weapon ability. (+1 reward Gain card) ::You boast of your fighting prowess, claiming that you will win the day using only base combat techniques, so that even simpletons like your opponents may have a chance to win. ::The Dealer reveals 1 more Gain Card. ::The player's Weapon Ability cannot be used. :D) Demand more combatants. (+1 reward Gain card) ::You boast of your fighting prowess, offering to take on more challengers. ::The Dealer reveals 1 more Gain Card. ::The Dealer draws 1 more Monster Card. :E) Activate traps. (+1 reward Gain card) ::Grobben gives a signal and a dozen gnomes rush into the arena, dragging behind them all manner of violent looking devices. ::The crowd cheers in anticipation. ::The Dealer reveals 1 more Gain Card. ::Traps activated. :F) Previous options. Unlocked By Complete The Servant (Silver token). Token Unlocks For becoming an arena champion... * Crown Of Scales * Grobben's Training Notes Unlike most Encounters, Renown (Fame Gain) Cards are available as potential Gain Card rewards here.Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:The Servant and the Beast